


While there’s a wind and the stars

by Haikyuuties_baeritto123



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Kinda, M/M, Oh lord I am back on my bullshit, The rating will probably change at some point but for now it’s fluff, get your dentists on the phone guys, half assed plot at BEST
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19181110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuuties_baeritto123/pseuds/Haikyuuties_baeritto123
Summary: With the Apocalypse officially out of the way for the foreseeable future, Aziraphale and Crowley settle into their own mundane routines in a well deserved respite.But the appearance of a rather unexpected guest plans to throw a wrench into their intended plans.Well as they say, no rest for the wicked.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’d never actually heard of Good Omens before the mini series, but I’d just finished my exam and was in need of a distraction and I found that almost instantly in Michael Sheen and David Tenant.
> 
> The pair of them had me from that first scene in Eden and I haven’t been able to stop thinking about the series since and this monster was born.
> 
> It’s really just self indulgent, a half assed idea that isn’t really that thought through and no REAL plot, but I hope someone enjoys it none the less!
> 
> All comments are appreciate and come talk to me on tumblr if any of you get the chance! 
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com

For Aziraphale the day has been a perfectly average day. The sun is out, casting a soft glow of warmth and light across the shop floor as Aziraphale flitters back and forth between shelves, shelving books in their respective places.

The shop is indeed quite empty for the particular time of day, but Aziraphale rather welcomes the solitude, a moment of quiet spent for him to be amongst his own most prized collection.

So yes, the day is indeed a perfectly average day, just as the day before, and the day before that.

At least, it is for the moment, as Aziraphale slots a hard covered copy of Pride and Prejudice back into its place amongst a variety of other Jane Austen books that Aziraphale has collected through the years.

“Perfect” He murmurs to himself, settling back to smile at the now filled shelf. The door bell chimes signalling the arrival of a customer and Aziraphale brightens again, turning to greet the customer who’s interests have been peaked by Aziraphale’s books.

Replaced swiftly by the mounting and rather sudden rush of inescapable horror as Aziraphale takes in the figure of the blood soaked Angel stood on unsteady feet in the centre of Aziraphale’s shop floor.

“Aziraphale” she rasps just this side of too softly, so soft that Aziraphale almost does not catch it. But he does. “ I require your help”

And then her knees buckle and she curls into herself, hitting the floor before violently hacking up thick globs of blood onto the wooden floorboards.

Aziraphale rushes over before his rationality can even begin to reason with him and he’s kneeling at the young Angels side before he registers it may be a bad idea. “You’re...oh dear, you are very very hurt” This brings forth somewhat of a dry laugh from the Angel and Aziraphale flinches a tad embarrassed because it’s quite obvious she is injured. Her right wing lays limply against the floor, patchy and ruffled “Can you not heal?”

“These injuries were not inflicted with the intention to heal” her voice is pitifully humorous which Aziraphale thinks is inappropriate at such a time. She brushes a lock of long rouge hair from her face and Aziraphale feels another wave of horror as he realises that her hair had once been golden blonde. “A weapon forged in hell fire are created for the sole purpose of eternal infliction”

“Hell fire” Aziraphale gasps out, unintentionally shifting backwards further from the injured Angel suddenly realising she may very well be far more dangerous than he had initially thought. “What did you do to deserve such a punishment”

She shifts uncomfortably on her spot, feathers on her still agile wing ruffling with what Aziraphale recognised as nervousness. “It is the reason why I need your help”

Uncurling from her defensive position, her arms shift and Aziraphale immediately prepares for an attack.

Only to pauses as she reveals a tiny bundle in her arms. “Please” her dark eyes are pleading as she holds her arms out to Aziraphale.

“A fledgling?” He couldn’t stop himself from picking up the small bundle if he’d tried - which Aziraphale hates to admit he really didn’t try at all. The Angel allows Aziraphale to take the bundle and he settles the surprisingly heavy blanket bundle into his arms. The blanket is rather shockingly free of blood stains, a light blue and Aziraphale pulls back the edge of it to reveal a chubby cheeked little face. “You birthed a fledgling”

“Two”

And Aziraphale blinks up to the Angel who gestures to the corner of the room, near the entrance and sure enough a young toddler is stood amongst the shadows. He hadn’t sensed more than the Angel. Perhaps his senses are losing their fine tuning.

“Athena”

The little one in the corner comes scurrying out at her mothers call and Aziraphale gets a good look at her. Her long hair is dark and curled down her back, ruffling as she runs over on unsteady feet to the Angel and it’s at the very moment she reaches her mothers side; just a step or so away from Aziraphale that he realises that it’s not her hair that’s ruffling.

Two delicate black wings are curled to rest against her back.

Oh.

Oh dear.

“Halflings” it’s not a question more than it is a statement “They’re both half demon half angel”

“My mate was a demon” the Angel doesn’t make a move to deny it, bringing a bloody hand up to stroke through the dark curls across Athena’s forehead “She was discorporated and sent to be...well...”

She didn’t finish and Aziraphale doesn’t need her to.

“I can’t possibly help you, what could I do? If you are indeed being hunted like you are implying”

“I won’t ask you for refuge Aziraphale” he can’t fathom how he could help her, Aziraphale was indeed at a loss. Being condemned for who you loved and losing them was indeed a pain Aziraphale could never imagine going through. To have two fledglings - a very illegal act in the eyes of demons and angels alike - made matters all the more difficult.

“Then what could I possibly do?”

“I need you to take care of my children”

Aziraphale splutters on air he doesn’t necessarily need and tenses.

This was indeed not how he intended to spend the rest of his day. “You cannot be seri-“

“Please” the Angel pleads “I will die I have accepted my fate and I am okay with that but not for my girls, I beg you Aziraphale, I have no one to turn to, no one as fair and just as you”

“I...I hold no power over the decisions of neither Heaven nor hell” he cringes at the name of the underworld, word rolling off his tongue with a rather disgusting tang. “I can’t offer them any protection”

The Angel shakes her head “Oh but you can, Gabriel FEARS you after you and your mate stopped the apocalypse he won’t dare lay a hand on either of them if they are under your protection” there’s tears rolling down her stained face at this point, trembling as she pleads up at Aziraphale, hands scrambling forward to take his free one into her own. “Please, you are my only hope”

Aziraphale doesn’t correct her that he are Crowley are not, in fact, mates. He doesn’t do what he should and dismiss her and her children away to face justice amongst Gabriel and whoever in hell has made it their mission to rid the world of this Angel and her fledglings.

No, because Aziraphale is soft and always has been and will continue to be. He has many weaknesses and staring down Athena and the little fledgling still curled up rather peacefully in his arms, Aziraphale crumbles.

“I...oh very well”

The Angel whimpers and sobs in relief, her shoulders heaving and head bowing in a sign of respect “Thank you, thank you” is all is repeated between them. Aziraphale merely sits there, stroking a thumb weakly across the Angels knuckles before she composes herself somewhat and then turns to Athena and Aziraphale knows what is coming.

“Athena Genevieve, my sweet” the Angel opens her arms to bring the toddler into an embrace, nose burying into the dark curls atop her head. “You must be good for Aziraphale, he will keep you and Calypso safe and give you all the love that I will not be here to give”

Athena, perhaps too young to realise this would be the last time she would most likely ever see her mother again, smiles up at the Angel with all the love and innocence a child can give.

The Angel let’s out a watery laugh, voice breaking as she makes sure the toddler meets her eyes “My loves you are going to change the world, you are going to fill peoples days with light and endless laughter and you will always, always be loved” she then turns back to Aziraphale and leans over to press a kiss to Calypso’s forehead. The fledgling coos in her sleep. “Oh how I wish I was here to see you grow”

For his credit, Aziraphale does not realise he is crying before the angel reaches up to brush away a single tear from his cheek in a gesture far too soft for a dying being. “I am...so sorry”

She shakes her head “Thank you, Aziraphale”

And with that she is gone, leaving a puddle of blood slowly staining the wood. Aziraphale still knelt on the floor, a baby nestling snoozing softly in his arms and a toddler looking to him for guidance, golden eyes open and trusting in a way that a demon shouldn’t posses.

“Oh bugger”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add this chapter since it was just sitting in my phone, it will take a little longer for the next one to come out but I hope you enjoy the next instalment.
> 
> Again thank you for all the support so far!
> 
> Come talk to me!
> 
> https://itscanonfellas.tumblr.com

In the end, Aziraphale calls Crowley. Of course it was a good amount of time after Aziraphale had merely sat there frantically searching for what to do next. If there was anyone that Aziraphale could trust, it was Crowley - rather ironically.

Crowley picks up almost immediately, the perks of having a mobile phone on hand Aziraphale supposes.

“Crowley?” Aziraphale asks and Crowley’s started greeting immediately stops.

And then “Aziraphale? Since when do you have my number”

“I, er, acquired it a while ago if I recall”

Crowley makes a small noise of bewildered acceptance before continuing “And to what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Well” and Aziraphale braces himself for this because there is no true way to go about this “You see I may have gotten into a slight predicament if you will”

“A predicament? I seem to remember that is usually MY thing”

“While that may be true, unlike you this one is certainly not of my own making”

“Was that a tone of sass I hear Angel?”

Aziraphale can’t fight off the smile at the teasing and almost impressed tone of Crowley’s voice, Aziraphale can almost picture Crowley smirking into the phone and Aziraphale leans a little more into the receiver. “I can’t possibly see what you mean”

“Right so what’s this little predicament of yours?”

And, of course there was a reason for this call, this wasn’t pleasure this was business. Or rather desperation. “Right well the thing is-“

At that exact moment, Athena - who up until that very second had been silent and rather well mannered for a toddler - falls from the chair she had perched herself on and clings desperately to the stool which proves useless as she topples to the floor anyway.

It isn’t a far fall, the chair is designed for children after all, at least after Aziraphale worked a little miracle or two.

“Oh dear one moment” Aziraphale leaves the phone on his desk and rushes over to where Athena perks up on the floor, rubbing the back of her head with a pout. “Are you hurt?”

Athena to her defence does not cry, she instead meets Aziraphale’s concerned gaze and grins widely “No!” Is her rather enthusiastic reply and she clambers back up to her feet.

“Well be careful” Aziraphale relaxes as he helps Athena up as best he can with a baby still cradled in his arms. Athena nods before taking off back onto the shop floor and Aziraphale sighs, a small smile lingering.

And then he remembers Crowley.

Luckily the demon hasn’t hung up on him which makes Aziraphale breathe yet another sigh of relief. “Sorry I’m back”

“Its fine” Crowley dismisses “I’m almost there”

“Already?”

If Crowley is already on his way that means he set off the moment Aziraphale called him for help and something warm and soft settles in Aziraphales chest. Crowley, as if realising the kindness he just suggested, clears his throat rather awkwardly “I just so happened to be not too far on personal business”

“Of course” Aziraphale agrees, but he imagines that the small amusement in his tone is very obvious.

“Are you ever going to tell me what this predicament is? Or are we into surprises?”

“I’ve had enough surprises for one day I would much rather this day end without any more blood or Angels thank you very much”

“They’ve been harassing you again?” The growl in Crowley’s voice takes Aziraphale off guard “If it’s Gabriel I’ll rip his head from his mortal bod-!’

“No! No, no Gabriel luckily but I do believe he will be along sooner rather than later” the noise of traffic and Crowley honking his car horn loudly makes Aziraphale remember just where Crowley is “You’re taking a phone call in your car?!”

“Yes?”

And he’s so nonchalant about it that Aziraphale splutters at his audacity “Crowley you could cause an accident!”

“That would more than likely please Beelzebub honestly” he pauses “Actually I could probably follow through and tempt a few insurance companies or lawyers involved come to think of it, follow through a little”

“Well I will have no part of this Crowley”

“What do you-“

“I will speak to you more when you arrive, I’m hanging up”

“Angel, don’t you dar-“

Aziraphale drops the phone back down and hangs up on Crowley before he can finish the sentence leaving Aziraphale sat in a rather unsettlingly quiet room.

He didn’t actually explain anything Aziraphale comes to realises and he glances down to where Calypso is still sleeping; completely unaware to the world around her. “Perhaps I should have given a little more detail”

Calypso coos in her sleep. Oh she has no right to be that adorable.

And then just as the silence begins it is shattered as footsteps come thundering towards Aziraphale and suddenly Athena is back in the room. She runs in to the back room chanting “BOOK, BOOK, BOOK, BOOK, BOOK!” As she rushes up to Aziraphale a book just slightly too large wrapped up in her arms. Stopping just at Aziraphales feet, Athena yells out a final “BOOK!” Before thrusting the book out for Aziraphale to read the cover of.

“Oh...” Taking the book from Athena, Aziraphale turns it over looking at the cover and spine “Are you a fan of reading?”

Rather than respond, Athena grips into the fabric of Aziraphales trousers and hauls herself up his leg. Before he can even do much as blink, Athena is settled into his side, nestling her head beneath his chin and staring down at the hand which holds the book.

Expectantly staring in fact.

“Would you, er, like me to read to you?”

Athena nods, the hair atop her head tickling Aziraphales neck and she echoes a small “Read”

“Oh very well” it’s a bit of a struggle to open the book one handed but Aziraphale manages “But only until Crowley arrives” with a clear of his throat, Aziraphale begins “Enter Sampson and Gregory of the house of Capulet, with swords and bucklers”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently sat in a uni lecture and thought I’d upload this little chapter I wrote on my break.
> 
> Since I’ve started uni again updates are gonna be slow but I appreciate all the love I’ve received so far.
> 
> I will get around the responding to comments I swear guys, thank you so much.
> 
> If you guys have any ideas on what you’d like to see let me know!

While reading a book, it’s quite easy to lose track of time. For an angel such as himself, time means very little to Aziraphale anyway, but he doesn’t realise just how quickly time has passed since he started reading to Athena.

He is rather confident in the fact Athena does not understand a single word he is reading, but reading to her is a treat Aziraphale didn’t realise he needed. Every so often, when Athena gauges a change in Aziraphales tone that indicates a sad or bad thing has happened in the book, she will gasp and let out a small “Oh no!” And Aziraphale has to make an effort to not burst into laughter on a few occasions.

It’s the first time in a very, very long time that Aziraphale has had anyone to read to and he rather enjoys it. Especially with such an invested audience. Well excluding Calypso who is still very much asleep.

Surely babies cannot sleep so long undisturbed.

But due to the fact that he is so enthralled with reading, Aziraphale doesn’t hear the door chime to his shop.

Usually he is much more alert but Aziraphale is far too busy and perhaps a bit more invested in the book than he cared to admit “Why, that same pale hard-hearted wench, that Rosaline, torments him so, that he will sure run ma-“

“The audacity you have to hang up on me Aziraphale is outstandi -“

Aziraphale tears his gaze up to Crowley who freezes in the doorway, as if he’d turned to stone where he stood.

“Well” Aziraphale starts, suddenly very aware of the two children quite literally cradled in his arms. “You certainly took your time”

Surprisingly, Crowley doesn’t respond immediately. In fact he doesn’t speak at all, but what he does do is take three very large strides forward before leaning into Athena’s personal space.

Athena just blinks bleary eyed up at Crowley, rather unfazed at his appearance as he scans Athena’s face. And then Crowley lifts his sunglasses up out of the way to meet Athena eye to eye and suddenly Athena squeals.

The sound is loud and ear pitching as Athena wriggles out of her comfortable position to throw her arms out towards Crowley. Her tiny hands slap rather harshly against Crowley’s cheeks and Athena leans precariously forward so Crowley and her are nose to nose. “Mine!”

She’s staring deeply into Crowley’s eyes and Crowley, while he flinched, does not pull away from Athena’s hold.

“Mine, eyes!”

And up until that moment Aziraphale hadn’t noticed how similar her and Crowley’s eyes were, almost identical in fact, but seeing the two now he can’t help but let out a small “Oh!”

Athena seems greatly pleased by this little factor, bouncing on Aziraphale’s lap as she leans in even closer to Crowley and her wings give a pleased little flutter.

Finally, after an exceedingly long pause from Crowley that is just this side of uncomfortable, Crowley extracts Athena’s hands from his face and angles just slightly upward to focus on Aziraphale and - Oh he is rather close.

“I think you’ve got some explaining to do here Aziraphale”

Aziraphale nods slowly, before he really registers just what Crowley has said before his mouth catches up with his brain “Right, yes, I suppose I do”

That is how Aziraphale finds himself standing in the kitchen, waiting for the kettle to boil as he fiddles about; getting two teacups ready. Before pausing.

“Dear do you want some tea?”

The question is aimed at Athena but Crowley, who now has Calypso in his hold while Aziraphale handles the tea, responds anyway “I suppose I could have a cup or two”

Aziraphale neglects to correct Crowley and instead pulls another cup out of its cupboard and puts it on the counter alongside the others.

“Who’s are they?”

“The girls?” Crowley arches an eyebrow and Aziraphale clears his throat “Actually I never learned their mothers name, but she was an angel and their other parent appeared to be a demon”

“Explains...this” Crowley gestures to Athena as a whole as she sits across from Crowley, swinging her feet and looking at Crowley with something akin to idolisation.

“Quite” the kettle chimes that it’s boiled and Aziraphale sets about pouring the tea. “Their mother came into my shop, she was being hunted”

“I wonder why” the sarcasm in Crowley’s tone brings a quirk to the corner of Aziraphale’s mouth but it is quickly disrupted by the followed question “So that doesn’t explain why they’re in your care?”

Carrying the three cups of tea over to the table, Aziraphale sets the tray between them as he sits to Athena’s left side, moving a slight bit closer to ensure she doesn’t slip and fall again.

He slides one to each of them present at the table, making sure to instruct Athena rather firmly “Don’t touch it yet it’s far too hot”

“Too hot” Athena nods in understanding, all interest in Crowley immediately abandoned in favour of blowing at her tea with the enthusiasm of a child blowing out a birthday candle.

“Well?”

This is the part Aziraphale has been dreading. With a moment to compose himself, Aziraphale takes a light sip from his cup. “The mother pleaded with me to...to take them into my protection”

“If she’s got both hell and...up yonder looking for her she’s more than likely dead by now”

Aziraphale spares a quick glance towards Athena but she either doesn’t understand what the word dead means or is blissfully ignorant because she doesn’t even so much as bat an eye at the pair.

“You see the mother had a far more...permanent arrangement in mind”

A silence settles between them, not necessarily uncomfortable - no they have known each other far, far too long for a silence to become uncomfortable - but it is a tad tense as Aziraphale watches Crowley.

Those damned sunglasses hide Crowley’s eyes from Aziraphale and he has to watch intently for a change in expression from Crowley. Crowley tilts his head slightly towards Athena and then down at Calypso who is still, STILL, very much asleep and if it hadn’t been for the rise and fall of her chest, Aziraphale may have been a tad worried.

Aziraphale goes through his entire cup of tea and is getting up to pour himself another one when Crowley finally speaks up “Right, well she certainly chose the right angel to keep Gabriel in check”

And, honestly? Aziraphale isn’t too confident he can, sure his and Crowley’s little switch had kept Both Heaven and Hell away from the two of them, but housing two fugitive fledglings will come to haunt Aziraphale sooner rather than later.

But Aziraphale would very much rather be discorporated than see any harm come to the two little fledglings in his home.

“I plan to stand by what I promised Crowley”

Crowley doesn’t seem shocked by this at all, in fact it brings somewhat of a smirk to his face “You won’t be able to handle two fledglings on your own Angel”

Aziraphale has to agree. Two fledglings, one barely able to speak and is as clumsy as a toddler can get, it isn’t going to be easy raising them and keeping them safe from both sides especially not on his own.

But then exactly what Crowley is implying hits Aziraphale and it essentially knocks the air from his lungs.

“Crowley you can’t mean that” Crowley adjusts Calypso in his arms but his smug look doesn’t leave his features. “Both Heaven and Hell will be against us”

“Not the first time”

And, okay, that is fair and Aziraphale really does not have an argument to counteract that. Despite all that is stacked against them, the impossible odds and the many stressful years ahead of them, Aziraphale cannot help the smile that blooms upon his face; genuine and Aziraphale wishes more than anything he could bridge the gap between them to grip Crowley’s hands between his own. Instead he glances back down into his empty cup. “I...thank you Crowley”

Crowley shuffles; adjusting Calypso again and she makes a small snuffle. “Best not to thank me, not yet”

Aziraphale catches the beginnings of a flush on Crowley’s cheeks but he doesn’t comment on it. A trick of the light maybe or his own wishful imagination.

The sound of a cup clattering to the tray breaks whatever moment was between the angel and the demon and they both snap back to where Athena is now stood up on her chair and leaning across the table, hands still around her now empty cup which has been ever so carefully placed back on to the tray.

Gold eyes peer out between locks of her dark hair and she looks to Aziraphale, rather pleased.

“More?”

“Only if you say please my dear”

“P’ease?”

“No, no a demon doesn’t say please” Crowley dismisses, leaning in close to Athena as Aziraphale pours another cup of tea for her. “I’ll teach you everything you need to know as a demon, we’ll make something out of you yet”

Aziraphale almost regrets the decision to ask for help immediately but can’t help watch Athena and Crowley with a warmth only fondness can bring.

A coo catches Aziraphales attention and he glances to where Calypso is cradled against Crowley. He’s almost surprised when bright baby blue eyes peek cheerfully back at him, the ring of silver making them look almost ethereal.

Oh what has he gotten himself into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally have a day off of uni and I’ve managed to whack this chapter out. It’s a bit lacklustre and more of a little filler for the next chapter but it’s content! Yay! 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the kind comments they really make my day and I’ll be going through replying while I have the chance today!
> 
> If you have any ideas of what you want to see please let me know down below and enjoy

The first order in their long, and not very detailed plan is shopping. There are many things that babies and toddlers need and a bed is most certainly one of those things.

But before that, they need sleep.

While angels and demons do not necessarily need to sleep or eat, fledglings are still developing, growing in very similar ways to mortal children so they needed to be cared for as such.

They end up at Crowley’s apartment. Aziraphale had forced Crowley to go the speed limit because there are children in this car Crowley and Aziraphale is already pushing it with the miracles enough as it was to get the girls two car seats thank you very much.

Somehow they make it in one piece, Athena scampering out of the car the moment Crowley unbuckles her seatbelt and sets her to the floor. She runs around towards the apartment building, all traces of fatigue gone because this area is new and exciting.

Calypso is no less excited, little limbs wriggling as Aziraphale opens the door and begins to unfasten her. Because she’s fidgeting it takes a moment longer to get her out of her car seat but eventually Aziraphale manages to bring Calypso out into his arms.

Calypso is a very verbal child much like her sister, babbling at Aziraphale as if he can understand her and patting tiny hands against his face in a lovely little way that has Aziraphale cooing back at her the entire way up to Crowley’s apartment.

The moment the door is opened, Athena sprints through it; squeezing past Crowley and running ahead of the demon.

“Wooooooooooooooow!” She has her arms thrown out in awe; spinning around before darting away down the corridor and out of eyesight.

“This has to be the first time I have stepped foot into your abode Crowley” Aziraphale marvels the sleek black walls of the wall in front of them, with the various doors leading off of it. It reminds Aziraphale almost of Crowley’s car, sleek and refined.

Then again that is a perfect definition of Crowley if there were to be one.

“Ah well” Crowley dismisses “It’s less of an abode really, more of a place to just come to at the end of the day”

“I do believe that’s the definition of an abode”

It does not appear lived in now that Crowley mentions it, the halls are too cold, they hold no personal touches, no love. But it is also very undeniably Crowley’s domain. It just needs a more...personal tint to it.

“FLOWERS!”

And that makes Crowley jump into action after Athena, taking down the corridor like a bat out of, well a bat out of hell actually. “Do not touch them!”

Aziraphale and Calypso follow along.

Finally, after an exceeded amount of time spent chasing down Athena who was very determined to explore Crowley’s apartment and even longer getting her to get into bed, Athena is finally asleep in one of the beds in one of the various rooms.

Aziraphale doesn’t realise just how hectic the day had been since Athena had been deposited into his life but now with her snoozing softly, everything is a tad too quiet.

Almost at least.

Calypso coos contently, playing and pulling at Aziraphale’s fingers of his right hand; perched up in Aziraphale’s lap.

It’s typical that she slept through the day but is far from tired now the night has arrived. It’s rather lucky neither he nor Crowley need sleep.

“What is it with us?” Crowley speaks up from where he’s lounged on the other end of the leather sofa, a stark white against the rest of the room.

“What do you mean?”

“All of this” Crowley gestures vaguely “We only just get rid of one kid and we’re stuck with two more”

“Well....” and okay, Crowley really does have a point. He’d believed that their break would last longer than this but beggars can’t be choosers and this IS Aziraphale’s fault. “At least we can say our lives are rather exciting”

“After 6000 years Angel there’s very few things I’ve found exciting. This-” he points an accusatory finger towards Calypso who now has one of Aziraphale’s knuckles in her mouth. “-Isn’t one of them”

Calypso, as if sensing she’s being spoken about - and thoroughly insulted might he add - yells loudly around the knuckle in her mouth; tiny hands grabbing a hold of Aziraphale tighter. “Baaah!”

“Don’t talk back to me fledgling” his tone is warm but sharp as he scolds Calypso.

It has the exact desired effect. Calypso instead babbles loudly; wriggling but suddenly rather pleased that Crowley is focusing his attention on her. As he should.

“Yes dear I know, you get used to him after 6000 years”

“That’s 6000 years of working together down the drain for a baby” And yet, even as Crowley says this, a part of Aziraphale firmly believes Crowley does not mean it. These fledglings were much like Aziraphale and he. Caught in the middle of two sides.

“We weren’t working together”

Crowley makes an incredulous noise, fine eyebrow arching as if to prompt Aziraphale on “Oh” he scoffs “Then what do you call this?”

“I call this” Aziraphale draws out the sentence, glancing up towards Crowley rather smugly if he were to admit so. “Working for OUR side”

Whatever witty retort was forming in that sinisterly clever brain of Crowley’s goes up in a puff of smoke as the smirk on Crowley’s face falters.

Perhaps he shouldn’t have said that.

But Crowley’s internal debate gives way after a moment more of processing, deciding to settle on something of a fond smile as Crowley puts his chin in the palm of his hand and, if Crowley hadn’t been wearing his glasses Aziraphale was sure his eyes would turn that honey golden colour they seemed to take when Crowley was happy.

“Our side it is” and if Crowley and Aziraphale had been enjoying a glass of wine or two they would have made a toast.

And Calypso, as if assuring she wouldn’t be forgotten in this moment, let’s out a loud “Ahhhhbb!” And wriggles happily.

“Child you’re on thin ice” Crowley warns but Calypso hardly pays mind to the threat that holds little malice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, it’s half finished but it was getting a little long so I decided to cut it and carry it on in the next chapter.
> 
> Again thank you all for the support despite my slow uploads.
> 
> If any of you have any suggestions for what you’d like to see or read in this fic let me know either here or on my tumblr at Itscanonfellas!
> 
> Enjoy xx

Aziraphale doesn’t know when exactly he’d fallen asleep the night before. Maybe it was when Calypso had begun to drift off but was fighting to stay awake, or perhaps it was when Crowley had taken Calypso into his arms and walked around his apartment to sooth her into a nap and Aziraphale had watched with rapt attention.

He couldn’t say, but Aziraphale knows he must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knows is there’s a pair of golden slit pupil eyes watching Aziraphale intently.

At first, Aziraphale’s idled brain makes the mistake that it is Crowley watching him. But after blinking a few times, Aziraphale comes to realise it is actually Athena leaning across his chest so they’re almost nose to nose.

She has her head slumped against her one balled up fist, making small noises under her breath.

But as Athena registers Aziraphale is staring back at her she lightens up and throws her hands around Aziraphale’s neck “Az!”

“Good morning my darling” Aziraphale brushes a hand through Athena’s messy dark curls that are sticking up in odd directions. Clearly she has had a good nights sleep.

Aziraphale glances around the living room, realising he must have fallen asleep on Crowley’s sofa but Crowley is no where in sight. The sun is already up casting a soft glow over the room brightening the dark interior somewhat.

Sitting up slowly with a hand on Athena to ensure she doesn’t slip and fall, Aziraphale also takes note of the blanket now pooled in his lap. Crowley must have covered him with it last night and the thought sends Aziraphale’s stomach into somersaults.

He’s known for a while now that his feelings for Crowley go further than anything that could be passed as companionship. A very long while, in fact some would argue that Aziraphale has known his true feelings for Crowley for such an exceedingly long while that it’s almost humorous he’s not done something about it yet considering the niggling voices in his mind telling Aziraphale that Crowley feels much the same way.

But Aziraphale can not be sure. How could he? Crowley has always been different to everyone Aziraphale has ever came across. There’s not a single soul upon God’s Earth that could compare to Aziraphale’s demon and despite over 6000 years of what Aziraphale supposes should be called friendship, Aziraphale still isn’t sure how to tell if Crowley has any similar inklings of feelings towards Aziraphale or whether it’s merely Aziraphale’s wishful thinking.

He’s lost in thought so completely it’s Athena who brings Aziraphale back into the present with a whine and a pout set firmly on her face. It’s clear she’s said something to him because she eyes Aziraphale expectantly. “Oh” He huffs in realisation “I am so sorry Athena could you repeat that?”

Athena nods her head as if in understanding and pats her stomach twice. “Hung’y”

Now that Aziraphale can agree on “Right well let’s go find Crowley and your sister and we’ll soon see to that rumbly tummy of yours”

Aziraphale pokes Athena’s stomach between where her hands cup it and she squeals in glee, scrambling off of Aziraphale with lightning efficiency and darts out of sight, Athena’s giggling following her down the hallway and Aziraphale moves to trail behind the toddler.

Athena must have spent some time with Crowley that morning because she leads Aziraphale directly into a kitchen that is just as sleek and dark as the rest of Crowley’s apartment.

Sure enough, Crowley is already there against the counter. He has Calypso in the crook of one arm and in his other hand he has a single finger balancing atop of Calypso’s bottle.

Not that Calypso needs the aid, infact she has both her feet and hands around the bottle as she suckles on the nib as if she’s been starved; a determination set in her eyes as she guzzles away.

Aziraphale is almost worried she will choke at the rate she’s going but Calypso hardly seems ready to stop.

At least, she does, until Athena runs into the kitchen and Aziraphale follows behind warning Athena not to run in socks.

Then all thoughts of feeding go out of Calypso’s mind as she spits out the nib and chirps loudly “Abababa!”

Oh how very expressive she is for such a dainty thing.

Crowley glances up from where he’s reading something on his phone. It’s so small Aziraphale can hardly understand how it can do so many things at once. “Good morning angel” and then he manoeuvres the bottle Calypso still has clenched in her four limbed hold back into her mouth with the same finger he’d had on the bottom of the bottle “Let’s not start the noise again, look, food, nice”

As if realising her important mission she’d abandoned for Aziraphale and Athena, Calypso quickly takes the rubber nib back into her mouth and begins to drink arduously once more.

“You shouldn’t have let me sleep” Aziraphale chides as he helps Athena up onto a chair at the table “You know we don’t require it”

“Ah I’d beg to differ Aziraphale you certainly fell asleep quick enough”

“Only because I was allowed to”

Aziraphale try’s to pin Crowley with a scolding look but it doesn’t work, instead Crowley scoffs “Oh don’t pout at me you’re as bad as Athena”

“‘m not bad” And Athena, of all the times, pouts exactly how Crowley is describing and Aziraphale shifts from foot to foot to stop the indignant huff that wants to break free.

It’s by complete coincidence that Aziraphale notices just what is different about Athena and Calypso. But when Athena ducks her head down to rest her chin on her arms, Aziraphale realises there’s something missing.

“Your wings...” Athena glances up towards Aziraphale and shifts under his gaze, a distinct lack of rustling feathers that usually accompany the movement. “Where are your wings? And Calypso too”

Calypso’s back is also absent of wings, looking like a human baby more than ever - if not for the unearthly eyes.

“Oh that” Crowley begins with what Aziraphale realises is a proud grin “Thought Athena would need to know how to get rid of the wings, seeing as she’s going to be on earth for the near future”

Athena, registering the key word in that sentence, yells out “Wings!” And clenches her fists tightly.

The action is followed swiftly by two black, sleek wings, bursting forth from Athena’s back. They flutter in the newfound freedom sending a few feathers floating to the tiled floor.

“You can’t do that every time I say...” Crowley let’s out a tired sigh and perhaps this has happened a lot in the time Aziraphale was asleep. Clearly it’s no use reprimanding the little fledgling because Athena looks oh so thoroughly chuffed with herself and her new trick.

“What about Calypso?”

At the mention of her name, the infant makes a questioning noise and cocks her head to look at Aziraphale, but Crowley holds firm on the bottle and doesn’t let her spit it out again.

Not that there’s much left in it mind you.

“Just a bit of magic - real magic Angel”

And he can’t help but splutter indignantly at that, brow furrowing at Crowley “Magic tricks are real magic Crowley” and Crowley makes a none commital noise, not outright disputing Aziraphale but Aziraphale can very well read between the lines. “Well” He snips a little defensively “We have to get Athena fed and ready to be out within the hour”

Crowley arches a perfectly sculpted eyebrow while Athena perks up at the mention of food and begins to swing her legs as she waits patiently.

“And pray tell why is that?”  
————————-

“Can we really trust these two in a store around people Angel?”

“I’m more worried about you than Athena dear”

The children’s store they had not far from Aziraphale’s shop is quite quaint, filled with lots of frills and pastel colours. There aren’t many people in the store which works well in their favour, if Athena or Crowley get into too much trouble it shouldn’t be too difficult to rectify.

Athena seems utterly mesmerised by the store, making excited little noises as she bounces on the spot at Aziraphale’s side. She’s dutifully holding Aziraphale’s hand and had tried to hold Crowley’s many times, but the demon would squeeze it teasingly the moment he had a good hold on it, and so she held Crowley’s jacket instead.

“Oh please” Crowley sniffs “There’s hardly much tempting to do in a children’s store”

Aziraphale would beg to differ but he doesn’t want to give Crowley any ideas.

Instead he doesn’t dignify Crowley with a response and instead starts to lead Athena into the store.

It feels...rather awkward being in a store such as this; filled with all sorts of children’s necessities. Had you told Aziraphale he would be baby shopping for two fledgling fugitives in his care a week ago, he would have thought what an awful attempt it was at deception.

Having never been around children for too long - at least not since Noah’s Ark and Crowley and all of those rescued children - it was almost awkward.

And then Athena gasps loudly and bolts away before either Crowley or Aziraphale can grab hold of her.

“She’s seen the toys” Crowley sighs; adjusting Calypso on his hip and starts to wander towards where Athena’s bolted to.

“But we have more pressing issues” Calypso leans over Crowley’s shoulder and begins to whine out towards Aziraphale; wriggling with all of her might to reach him.

Crowley huffs and pulls Calypso off of his shoulder before she can do any damage to herself and she begins to whine a little louder. “Okay, okay, we’ll compromise”

With a flourish, Crowley deposits Calypso into Aziraphale’s arms leaving with a “You handle the shopping, I’ll do the real work” before sauntering away.

“The real work” Aziraphale scoffs but Crowley is out of sight. Calypso, ever so easily pleased, coos and wraps a hand into Aziraphale’s lapel. “Right...” Aziraphale straightens; turning to the shop floor “Let us go find you and your sister a bed”


End file.
